pudding_games_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Founding of Arnellia
Arnellia was founded in the year 1078 of the First Age. It's founding marked the end of the First Age. Arnel's Discovery In the year 1056 of the First Age, a young man from the Winoc Clan by the name of Arnel was born to the sister of the Winoc Chief, Perig. Growing up, Arnel viewed his heritage as denoting him as superior, and looked down upon those around him. Despite his view of himself, the tribe did not recognize such relations to the chief, and so the young Arnel grew into an angry and violent man. Believing himself wronged, he schemed, and in the year 1076, he led a small rebellion. The rebellion comprised of the youth of the tribe, who were easily overcome by the older warriors, and subjugated. Perig offered them all forgiveness if they repented. All but Arnel agreed. As penance, Arnel was forced into exile. In his exile, Arnel wandered, first to the east, and then to the west, seeking a new tribe to call home. Ultimately however, he was rejected by all of them, and after a year of trying, he gave up, and wandered north. Early in 1077, Arnel stumbled upon a beautiful bay, hidden among the hills, with a huge cliff overlooking the ocean. Something about this place compelled him to stop, and he set up camp there for several weeks. On the fifth week, he awoke to find a beautiful woman sitting beside his camp. The woman asked him how he had come to be here, and they spoke at length about his life, and the trials he had faced. Arnel vented his anger and bitterness at what had befallen him, and the woman simply listened. Once he had spent his energy, she offered to help him gain all the power he had desired, and more. Arnel agreed readily, and so the woman set about teaching him. She taught him to meditate, and reflect upon the world. She taught him to see the goodness in all things. And most importantly, she taught him to take responsibility for what he had done, and how it had shaped his life. Arnel's Rebirth When Arnel had finished learning his faults from the woman, she revealed herself to him as Calariah, the Lady of Light. She gave him the power to channel the light, with power equal to any other Priest that walked the world. She told him to return to his home, and repent to those who mattered. Arnel did so, returning to the Winoc Clan. He arrived to find that in his absence Perig had fallen ill without an heir. The Clan was fearful of how succession would follow, and the arrival of Arnel gave them hope he would lead them. Instead however, Arnel made his way to Perig's tent immediately upon hearing the news. He used his new found power to heal the sick man, and apologize for questioning him. As a reward for his humility, Perig adopted Arnel as his son, and appointed him chief adviser of the clan. Arnel's first advice was to return to the bay he had trained under Calariah in. There he hoped he would find her again, to train more of his people in her ways. The clan packed up, and headed north to the bay, but Calariah was not there when they arrived. The First Clans of Arnellia The Winoc Clan spent only three weeks alone at the bay before they were joined by another clan. The Yannic Clan heard of Arnel's power to heal, and had followed the Winoc Clan north to seek him out. The Yannic Clan also wished to adopt Arnel into their clan, and name him their adviser. In acknowledgement of this desire, Arnel renounced his position within the Winoc Clan, and instead became an Ambassador to the two Clans, healing members of both who needed it, and keeping the peace within them both. Curious students emerged, and he began to preach to them the same lessons he had learned from Calariah. As he gave them lessons for life, he also taught them the basics of Holy Magic. Several of Arnel's students wished to follow in his footsteps, and they went on pilgrimages to other Clans, bringing with them their healing powers. They healed the sick and wounded, and spoke of Arnel's teachings, before leaving and returning to their Clans. Most of them encountered success, but a few traveled to warlike Clans, who upon seeing their power, enslaved them to help with their aggression against the rival Clans. The Clans that heard of Arnel's powers sent representatives to ascertain the truth of this great man. They came baring gifts for him, and when they saw the power he wielded, they returned to their Clans to confirm his existence. Upon receiving the news, many Clans opted to re-locate to join the Winoc and Yannic Clans. Ultimately, the Yezekael, Elouan, Nolwenn, Paol, Maelle and Rozenn Clans all moved to the bay. The sheer volume of Clans gathered naturally lead to disputes, and by mid 1078, it looked as though things would fall apart. Finally, the Chiefs called for a meeting to resolve their issues once and for all. They agreed that while each Clan needed to retain it's identity, they also needed to become properly unified. As such, they decided to vote for a Chief of Chiefs. Arnel was unanimously named Chief of Chiefs. Arnel accepted, and changed his name to Arnellia, as a show of his independence from his old Clan, and an acknowledgement of Calariah's part in his success. Thus was the Arnellia Clan born.